Ser Samurai
by T. Lecter
Summary: Quando o amor se transforma em ódio, quando o ódio se transforma em amor... Sentimentos se confundem, e a tragédia iminente se torna uma aliada cruel, porém necessária. Eles se amaram. Foi rápido, foi sutil, mas foi amor. Slash Betada por Motoko Li


_Os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem, são de um tiozinho japonês cujo nome eu não sei._

_-_

_-_

**Ser Samurai**

-

"_Matei o amor.  
E ele nunca mais virá bater à sua porta outra vez, nem vai mais fazer da sua vida a confusão que sempre fez, porque eu matei o amor"_

(Uns e outros – Eu matei o amor)

_-_

_-_

_Katsushiro soltou a arma no chão e fitou o olhar sereno de Kyuzo a observá-lo. Ele não sorria, mas também não o condenava. Kyuzo o compreendia plenamente, Kyuzo sabia o que era ser um Samurai e, em meio a uma guerra, ensinou Katsushiro a ser um. _

"_Eu o matei... Com essas mãos... Eu o matei... E agora? Kyuzo-dono!"_

_Não houve resposta, apenas um sorriso imperceptível e uma esperança vil de que o silêncio fosse a melhor forma de lhe dizer o que vinha agora. _

_Katsushiro era um Samurai. Kyuzo era a sua inspiração._

-

-

Meu nome é Okamoto Katsushiro e eu sou um Samurai. Agora posso dizer que um verdadeiro, mas, antes, um aspirante mimado.

Quando Kirara-dono surgiu na cidade procurando Samurais, pude, pela primeira vez, sentir meu sangue esquentar nas veias e desejei entrar numa batalha que me tornasse um verdadeiro guerreiro! Ofereci-me para a missão e esperei, honrado, que ela sorrisse pra mim... Sua irmã mais nova falou por ela... como foi mesmo que disse? Ah... Sim...

"Minha irmã disse que você não tem cheiro de campo de batalha."

Estava certa... eu não tinha. Era nada mais que um garoto metido a Samurai que passeava por aí com uma espada nunca antes suja de sangue. Meu coração também não batia como o de um guerreiro ou herói... eu era uma criança ingênua que sequer sabia o significado de matar alguém.

Quando encontrei com o Sensei... Shimada Kambei-sama, senti que poderia um dia ser tão bom quanto ele!

O tempo é um professor cruel e, sempre que chegava a hora do cão(1), eu me perguntava quanto tempo mais eu precisaria para provar ao Sensei e a Kirara-dono que eu era um Samurai de verdade! Quanto tempo eu ia precisar para entender que meus sentimentos por ela eram inúteis...

Ah, sim... meu coração despertou para sentimentos que eu jamais imaginei ser capaz de sentir quando conheci Kirara. Não sei se pelo seu olhar sereno ou se por sua determinação a destruir os ladrões que roubavam o arroz que, com tanto trabalho, os aldeões de Kanna cultivavam. Eu a desejei de forma intensa e sutil e, mesmo não notando naquele olhar um retorno, permiti-me sonhar que era correspondido.

Depois do Sensei, conheci Kukychio-sama, um Samurai de ferro com o coração mais humano que já vi... e, além dele, mais quatro homens a quem entreguei meu respeito: Gorobei-sama, Heihachi-dono, Shichiroji-sama e, por último, Kyuzo-dono...

Lutar ao lado desses seis Samurais acendeu a chama que antes era nada mais que uma faísca distante em meu peito. Nascia um novo guerreiro... eu nasci.

Conheci o amor no meio de uma guerra, mas fui derrotado pela minha inexperiência e infantilidade. Os meus sentimentos foram ignorados, judiados, jogados fora... ah, se eu pudesse, diria a Kirara que todo meu amor por ela se transformaram em asco e repugnância no instante em que a beijei e percebi seus olhos abertos e inexpressivos a me repreenderem.

Perdi minha ingenuidade naquele beijo e não fiquei feliz ou triste, apenas determinado. Notei que amor e admiração não devem ser entregues a dois desconhecidos tão complicados como Kirara-dono e Kambei-sama.

A admiração que eu sentia por ele era a mesma que ela sentia, mas a sacerdotisa de Kanna acabou distorcendo esse sentimento respeitoso e me magoou profundamente ao deixar claro que ela queria amar Kambei, não a mim.

Não acredito que ela o ama, mas, se dissesse isso, soaria como um idiota que não sabe perder, que não sabe perder para o seu mestre. No fundo, sei que ele merece que ela o ame. Eu mesmo não quero ser igual a ele? Queria ser digno do amor de Kirara-dono também, mas não foi por ela que lutei.

Lutei para me tornar um homem, para um dia talvez me parecer com um daqueles samurais.

Quando notei os sentimentos dela pelo sensei, deixei de ver nele um objetivo para mim. Eu devia não alcança-lo, mas superá-lo. E só havia no mundo uma pessoa que, eu sei, era tão bom quanto ou melhor que o Kambei-sama: era Kyuzo-dono.

Conhecemos Kyuzo em uma situação complicada. Ele queria derrotar Kambei numa batalha e eu queria proteger o sensei.

Que estupidez a minha... eu não estava à altura do Kyuzo-dono. Ele era perfeito. Um Samurai discreto, silencioso, completo. Quando puxava suas duas katanas, meu coração fervia e uma excitação percorria cada músculo do meu corpo. Ele era o Samurai que eu queria ser um dia.

Deixei de lado a obsessão de ser o aprendiz do Kambei para ser o admirador de Kyuzo. Lembro-me claramente de uma tarde em que eu, numa inocência comum a mim mesmo, o disse com palavras diretas que ele era admirável, que ele era perfeito. Não recebi resposta alguma de imediato, apenas um olhar repressor e pouco agradecido.

Certa noite, durante um treino com a minha espada, Kyuuzo-dono surgiu das árvores e ficou a me vigiar. Notei de imediato e sei que ele tinha conhecimento disso. Mas eu não disse nada, continuei com o treino, com o suor a correr o rosto e o cansaço da minha respiração. Foi então que ele se pronunciou.

"Você se cansa rápido por que não respira direito."

Ele estava certo, mas eu não diria que estava. Continuei girando a katana de um lado para o outro, atacando o vento sem nenhuma estratégia útil. Foi quando senti a mão do Kyuuzo-dono a tocar a minha e, guiando-a, me mostrou onde atacar e como, a outra mão ele levou ao meu ventre e senti sua respiração tão próxima de meu ouvido que fiquei encabulado, totalmente enrubescido.

"Respire devagar e ataque depressa."

Ele pressionava meu ventre, forçando-me a respiração e, depois, guiava meu pulso para uma estocada com a espada. Kyuuzo fez isso por repetidas vezes, até notar que eu já começava a fazê-lo sozinho. Então ele se afastou e eu acabei por descontrolar a respiração e ataquei aleatoriamente. De imediato, voltou a sua posição e não saiu dali por muito tempo, guiando minha espada e meu fôlego... meu coração.

"Obrigado, Kyuuzo-dono."

Depois de tanto treinar, deitei-me na grama úmida de Kanna e observei as estrelas no céu. Ele também estava cansado, mas não do treinamento comigo e sim por ter lutado sozinho contra trinta samurais de ferro. Por isso eu o idolatrava tanto, ele parecia indestrutível... inalcançável. Cheguei até a pensar que nem mesmo o Kambei-sama o venceria. Ninguém o venceria...

"Você treina mais com o seu coração do que com o seu corpo."

"Não é assim que tem que ser um Samurai?"

Eu era tão ingênuo. Agora entendo o porquê de Kirara-dono não me admirar, nem amar. Eu era um tolo que agia pela emoção mais do que pela honra.

"Um Samurai tem que ser forte o suficiente para transmitir segurança a quem está por perto. Então, antes de usar sua emoção para fazer besteiras, use sua força para algo que seja realmente útil... proteger alguém que seja importante, que valha a pena."

Eu, antes, queria proteger Kirara-dono. Depois, queria proteger a aldeia de Kanna. Agora, queria apenas ser útil para o Kyuzo-dono.

Eu chamava o Kambei-sama de sensei, mas era Kyuuzo que me dizia o que era um verdadeiro samurai. Era Kyuuzo que regulava o meu punho, meu ventre e meu coração. Meu corpo inteiro respondia a ele.

Quando o vi ficar de pé, sentei rapidamente e, com olhos pedintes e brilhantes, apoiei-me sobre meus joelhos e, numa falta total de sanidade ou inteligência, eu supliquei.

"Fiquei aqui comigo um pouco mais, Kyuzo-dono."

Seu olhar enigmático fitou-me por indeterminados segundos e, seguro de si, ele pousou ao meu lado, depositando no chão suas katanas. Encarou-me silencioso e gentilmente envolveu-me num abraço repentino. Eu não pude reagir, nem sei se deveria, apenas fechei meus olhos e senti o calor do Kyuuzo-dono a tomar meu corpo.

"Você será um grande Samurai, Katsushiro-kun."

Deitamos na grama, ainda colados um ao outro, e meus olhos se abriram raras vezes, apenas para ter certeza de que era realmente ele a me envolver em seus braços ali. Adormeci.

O amanhecer foi perfeito! O sol apresentava um show encantador e os olhos dele brilhavam como nunca. Sua capa vermelha estava cobrindo o meu peito e mal me transmitia calor. Era o corpo dele que me transmitia calor e este não estava lá.

Caminhei de joelhos até ele e sentei ao seu lado. Perscrutei seu perfil e sorri com grande alegria... mas ele me foi frio.

"Você ama aquela garota?"

"Kirara?"

"É."

Eu não sabia dizer se sim. Sei que fiquei perturbado ao vê-la com a roupa do Kyuzo em mãos certa vez, costurando-a e entregando a ele com um sorriso magnífico no rosto. Era um agradecimento por ele ter salvado sua vida e sei que Kyuzo-dono merecia todos os agradecimentos do mundo... mas me senti enciumado... Não sei se por ela... ou por ele.

"Eu acho que..."

"Leve-a embora com você se a ama. Faça-a seguir seus passos, se a ama."

'Se' e somente 'se' eu a amasse. Era um bom conselho. Aliás, todos os conselhos do Kyuzo eram bons.

Depois de ir à capital tentar salvar Kambei de uma morte humilhante, fui repreendido. Fui visto como um idiota pelo Sensei e quando questionei o porquê de Kambei-sama se achar tão capaz de resolver tudo sozinho, Kirara-dono me agrediu fisicamente, como se meus insultos se dirigissem a ela própria.

Abandonei o meu mestre e aquela que eu talvez amasse, por que eles iam contra o que eu acreditava ser um Samurai. Eu queria protegê-los com minhas mãos, queria que Kambei-sensei me visse como um bom aprendiz e Kirara-dono... como um bom homem. Mas ambos me viram como um idiota! Eu então achei tudo aquilo supérfluo e inútil. Eu estava certamente amando as pessoas erradas.

Parti dali tão rápido que nem tive tempo de dizer adeus ao Kukychyo-san. Ela foi tão cretina quando eu a beijei, quando lhe chamei para partir comigo! Ela foi tão fria... Foi aí que percebi que o coração dela realmente pertencia ao sensei... e nunca pertenceria a mim.

Por que Kirara-dono veio atrás de mim quando eu deixei aquela casa? Ora, e porque mais? Para exigir que eu pedisse perdão a Kambei-sama. Eu não poderia! Eu não queria... era o meu orgulho que estava ferido, não o dele.

Parti para Kanna. Aquele povo sim precisava da minha honra como Samurai, mesmo que não confiassem totalmente em mim. Em Kanna, eu me tornei um verdadeiro guerreiro. Em Kanna, eu destruí Samurais de ferro e sem honra. Em Kanna, eu usei meu corpo para defender aquelas pessoas que tanto mereciam liberdade.

Lutei por Kyuzo-dono, para um dia me tornar um Samurai como ele.

Quando, em meio ao calor da batalha, eu o vi ser atingido por uma bala, meu coração apertou-se como num nó cego e eu gritei seu nome com todas as forças do meu pulmão e com todo o amor que havia em meu coração.

Se Kyuzo-dono morresse, metade de mim morreria com ele.

"KYUZO-DONO!"

Heihachi-dono me disse que em um campo de batalha, perdem-se muitos amigos. Não me senti melhor por isso. Se ele morresse... se Kyuuzo morresse... céus... eu tinha de parar de pensar em algo assim.

Aquela era, inevitavelmente, a nossa última batalha juntos.

Maldito Ukyo... aquele sádico governador da capital, chamado Amanushi-sama. Por culpa dele aquela luta, tanto sangue... tanto sangue!

Gorobei-sama foi o primeiro a tombar. Logo depois... Heihachi-dono morreu, gritando por uma tigela de arroz... seu prato preferido. Afinal, era pelo arroz dos aldeões que lutávamos, não era?

Dentro da maldita capital, reencontrei Kambei-sama depois daquele acontecimento tão constrangedor entre nós.. depois de ele ter descaradamente me chamado idiota. Era meu sensei acima de tudo e já não me era válida a idéia de odiá-lo, por que Kirara o amava. Dane-se Kirara... dane-se... Eu queria apenas ver Kyuzo-dono de novo e ter a certeza de que aquela maldita bala que vi perfurar-lhe o corpo não tinha tirado dele a vida!

Não tirou...

Quando eu estava encurralado, sem ter para onde correr, sem ter uma Katana para tomar em mãos, sentindo que meu fim dar-se-ia bem ali, uma lâmina cortou o corpo de ferro do meu agressor.

"Kyuzo-dono!" o analisei, buscando feridas ou qualquer coisa que pudesse estar maleando-o. "Seu braço..." a maldita bala o tinha ferido.

"Só preciso de um braço." Afirmou, ao deixar clara sua força e determinação.

O objetivo principal de Kyuzo era lutar – e vencer – Kambei-sama. Ele não ia morrer até atingir esse objetivo e eu me senti tranqüilo. Sorri-lhe e ele sorriu de volta. Fora seu primeiro sorriso para mim, fora meu último sorriso para ele...

Lutávamos, Kambei-sensei, Shichiroji-sama e Kyuzo-dono. Kukychio estava do lado de fora da capital, lutando contra os samurais de ferro... e nós, lá dentro, procurando o maldito Ukyo, causador de toda aquela guerra.

Eu perdi minha espada ao derrotar um deles e fiquei no chão, imóvel, quando, inusitadamente, um inimigo se aproximou do Kambei-sama...

Kambei, que Kirara amava tanto. Não via mais nada além dele, que tinha o meu ódio naquele instante. Eu era um Samurai. Aprendi a ser um Samurai. Por isso, precisava defendê-lo... Era esse meu objetivo primordial, não era? Kyuzo-dono queria lutar com ele, então, eu tinha de deixá-lo vivo para o Kyuzo.

Tomei em minhas mãos a arma de fogo do inimigo morto ao meu lado e, num grito, disparei contra o agressor do meu sensei, que queria pegá-lo de costas, covardemente.

Disparei tantas vezes que até minhas forças se esvaírem, disparei até que a arma esvaziou-se e ele caiu.

Kambei-sama estava salvo.

Meu coração saltou tão forte que chegou a doer quando, tendo o inimigo ido ao chão, vi que mais alguém estava atrás dele... totalmente perfurado pelas balas disparadas pela arma que eu tinha em mãos.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, quase saltando para fora do meu rosto. Eu sofri tanto em um segundo que pensei estar morrendo. E estava... metade de mim morria aos poucos, bem na minha frente.

Cometi um suicídio ao atirar naquele agressor...

Cometi um suicídio ao ferir, sem intenção, ao Kyuzo-dono, que estava atrás dele.

"Kyuzo-dono!"

Minha voz falhou, desesperada. O sangue em minhas veias estava frio e fervendo, uma reação jamais esperada por nenhum dos outros, uma reação jamais imaginada por mim.

O sangue jorrou-lhe dos lábios finos e minha dor multiplicou-se com ele.

Jamais sofri tanto em toda minha vida.

Deixei cair ao chão a arma que o feriu e todo o meu corpo tremeu em desespero e dor.

Kambei-sama o pegou no colo e Kyuzo estava sereno, calmo... sua expressão inalterável no rosto. Ele pediu para terminarmos o trabalho e disse a Kambei, ao sensei, e não a mim, que o estaria esperando para sua batalha no outro mundo.

A mim, lançou um olhar, o mais sereno e mais sincero olhar que já recebi. Ele jamais me olharia assim de novo, jamais tinha olhado assim antes. Ele me amou naquele olhar e eu... eu odiei a mim mesmo por estar chorando tanto ao olhá-lo assim.

Como uma brisa suave a passar pelo rosto, a morte passou por ele e o brilho que seus olhos me entregavam se apagou.

"Ele está morto."

Eu estava morto.

"Eu... o matei... matei com essas mãos... Eu o matei... Kyuzo-dono!"

Tentaram me acalmar e Kambei agradeceu por eu tê-lo salvo a vida. Sim, eu salvei a vida do sensei e tirei a vida do homem que, do fundo de minha alma, amei. Amei como um pai, um mestre, um amigo, um irmão, um amante. Amei de todas as formas possíveis! Num grito, num olhar, num abraço, em silêncio... o amei completamente!

Lá fora, Kukychio-sama entregou também sua alma àquela batalha.

Vencemos a guerra e perdemos quatro samurais.

Os aldeões ganharam a terra, Kambei ganhou a guerra pela primeira vez, Shichiroji ganhou o direito de voltar para a sua amada e eu...

"Sente o cheiro do campo de batalha em mim agora, Kirara-dono?"

...eu ganhei a honra de ser um verdadeiro Samurai.

Ela chorou...

Kambei-sama me entregou a sua espada e agora... estou aqui, diante de uma imensidão serena de paz. Vou para onde quer que haja uma batalha. Na batalha, tenho o direito de lembrar Kyuzo-dono, tenho o orgulho de ter salvado a vida de meu sensei e tenho o prazer de não amar Kirara como pensei amar.

Mas uma lembrança jamais me abandonará, por mais que tente, por mais que eu lute...

Eu matei parte de mim, matei Kyuzo-dono, e jamais receberei o paraíso.

-

-

**N/A:** _Primeira e talvez única fic de Samurai 7. Claro que eu, até determinado ponto da história, era fã de Katsushiro e Kirara, e até torci pros dois. Mas eu peguei nojo da garota depois de ela ter esbofetado ele pra defender o Kambei ¬¬ Como se o Kambei precisasse daquilo! Aquela maldita T.T Depois, vi em Kyuzo o homem em quem o Katsu-noji se espelhava, ele respeitava aquela pessoa!_

_Ah, bem! Kyuzo era o melhor, e eu chorei horrores junto de Katsushiro! Não sofri mais que ele, mas sofri! Perder o homem que ele tanto admirou foi um baque e tanto!_

_(1) A hora do cão fica entre as 19:00hs às 20:00 _


End file.
